


Strange Consequences

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Fuckurt Trope Bingo, M/M, Met Online But Didn't Realize They Knew Each Other Square, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn Hudson decides to take a chance on dating in New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Consequences

Three months after graduation, thanks to a some money from Burt, Kurt and Finn were able to move to a loft apartment in Brooklyn. Buschwick wasn't fanciest of places but the neighborhood was starting to turn around thanks to some revitalization efforts. It was a great place to live and Finn had grown to love the area over the past couple of months. Lima and Buschwick seemed like two different worlds to Finn and now that he was living in New York, Finn felt like could explore things that he would have never dare to if he had stayed in Lima.

Which the reason why when Kurt asked Finn to go to one of the local gay club with him, Finn said yes. Finn had always known that he was bisexual but he had never acted on it. Being in New York, however, gave Finn a whole new sense of freedom. So Finn let Kurt dress up him before going to club. Once the two boys arrived, they showed their fake IDs before going inside. 

People lingered around the bar while couples tore up the dance floor. Glancing over the DJ booth, Finn saw gorgeous guy with a blue mohawk. As much as Finn wanted to talk to him, he felt shy about approaching the DJ. Instead Finn stuck by the bar and nursed a couple of drinks for the entire night. Bummed that he had been too nervous about talking to the DJ, Finn decided to set up a Tinder account to get more comfortable when it came to dating men. 

When he came home from classes Empire State College, there were a couple of e-mails in Finn's Tinder inbox. After weeding out the creepy messages asking for a picture (Finn had forgot to upload one), there was one e-mail left. Opening it, Finn found himself smiling at what was written. Clicking on the name Noah, he was lead to a profile with a picture of headphones. He was a bit disappointed that Noah didn't have any personal pictures on his profile either but Finn continued to read his profile anyway. 

Noah sounded both funny and smart so Finn decided to e-mail him back. Over the next couple of months, Finn and Noah continued to exchange e-mails and chatted online. In between talking to Noah and going to school, Finn and Kurt continued to going to the club. During one of his visits, Finn found himself talking to the cute DJ. After that, Finn hung out with Puck whenever he was on break.

It turned out that Puck was a really nice guy and they had a lot of things in common. He left the club a feeling confused. Although he hadn't met Noah, Finn liked him but he liked Puck as well. So Finn had a bit of a dilemma on his hands. The only way Finn could make a decision, was to meet Noah first. That night when Finn got home, he sent an an e-mail to Noah asking if they could meet. 

The next morning he found a IM message from Noah stating a date, time and what he would wearing. He couldn't believe after three months of talking, Finn was excited about meeting Noah. Still there was a part of Finn that was interested in Puck. For now Finn put all of his focus on Noah. In four days, he would be seeing Noah for the first time. 

Finally when the day came, Finn began to feel nervous. Kurt had helped Finn dress for him date but that didn't mean that Noah would like him. Finn just hoped that things didn't turn into a disaster. After one last look in the mirror, Finn took walked down the couple of blocks to his local Starbucks. Finn was kind of surprised when Noah mentioned a location that was so close to where Finn lived. He wondered if he had seen Noah before when Finn was getting coffee for him and his brother. 

Or perhaps Noah referencing Finn's local Starbucks in an IM was all a consequence. These type of questions ran through Finn's mind as he walked into the store. Looking around Finn spotted a a bright red shirt and a blue mohawk. Finn expected the red shirt since that was what Noah told Finn he would be wearing for their coffee date but he didn't think he would be seeing Puck's blue mohawk.  
Nervously, Finn approached and asked, “Puck?”

“Finn,” he said in surprise. “I didn't expect the Finn I was talking to to be you.”

“So you're Noah?” 

“Yeah, Puck is just a nickname I use when play at the clubs.”

Smiling, Finn sat down across from Puck. Finn couldn't believe how lucky was that Puck and Noah turned out to be the same person. Finn just hoped that things worked out between the two of them. 

When Finn retold Kurt the story of his first date with Noah, he laughed.

“I can't believe that Puck was Noah this whole entire time.”

“I know, right!”

“You know if you had actually took the time to put your pictures on your Tinder profiles, you could have been dating a whole lot sooner,” Kurt said. “Are you going to see him again?”

“We are going to dinner tomorrow night.”

“Do you need my fashion advice again?” Kurt asked.

“Of course, little brother. In fact, if Noah and I ever get married, you can be my wedding planner and best man.”

“You got yourself a deal.”

One Year Later.....

As Finn and Noah sat at their wedding dais (who were both wearing the tuxedos that Kurt had picked out for them), Kurt retold the story of how they met. 

When Kurt got to the end of his speech he said, “who knew that forgotten profile pictures would lead Finn to the man of his dreams. To Finn and Noah!”

With the clink of glasses, Finn kissed Noah passionately on the lips. Pulling away Finn smiled at his new husband. As Noah pulled Finn to the dance floor for their first dance, Finn couldn't help but think he was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
